The field of this invention is that of providing an environmentally friendly area for recreation and living in a beach area near an ocean where the slope of the beach is slight enough to retain the silt which tends to build up in the water and cause it to be cloudy. Typically, the water near shallow beaches does not “flow” as the waves come in, but rather it would be typified as the water simply churning in place. A wave is a wave of energy passing toward the beach, but little net flow of water typically occurs. The result of this is that a suspension of fine particulate matter occurs which discolors the water, making it cloudy and unappealing. If you were to collect a gallon of this beach water, it would sometimes clarify in a few hours if the particulate matter were heavy, or would simply stay colored if the particulate matter was as light as water. If it is heavy, the constant churning of the waves keeps the matter in suspension, keeping the water cloudy.